1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to jigsaw puzzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the present co-inventors was awarded U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,687 on Nov. 23, 1999 for a Computer Printable Jigsaw Puzzle. That disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
A later reference may be found at                http://www.tdcgames.com/myopuzzle.htm        
TDC Games claims to have developed a puzzle in 2002, see 2002 Make Your Own Jigsaw Puzzle, Balsamo, Clark;                http://www.tdcgames.com/factsht03.htm        
The creation of our computer printable jigsaw Puzzle Clōnzz® was a project long in the making, before we actually received a utility patent back in 1999. Seven years have passed since that original patent was issued for the C.A.P. version of computer printable jigsaw Puzzle Clōnzz®. During this time we have desired to make a thicker substrate (thickness) board, to be used with the invention of the Krisch '687 patent.
However, if a thicker jigsaw puzzle evolved, it would exceed the maximum caliper allowances of most desktop printers . . . and the resultant product would be too rigid to traverse such printers' feed rollers.
Since 1999 there has been a movement in the digital printing field for the creation of machinery for the seamless imprinting of heavier and/or larger substrates. Large/wide format printers are now available for the printing of billboards, point of purchase displays, posters, etc. . . . on paper, showcard, wood, rubber, glass, etc., up to 1, 2, 3 inches thick. Desktop ink jets are now coming into fashion, as well, enabling rigid substrates to be printed under one's own roof, on one's own tabletop printing equipment. Epson, for example, has introduced photo quality ink-jets with straight through paper paths, accepting thicker media.